


Broken Contracts

by Rough_Rabbit_Head



Series: Conspicuous Affairs [1]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Contracts, Frottage, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Smut, Prequel, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rough_Rabbit_Head/pseuds/Rough_Rabbit_Head
Summary: When they settled in Reita's living room, the two ended up awkwardly staring at each other, neither one all that sure how to go about starting the conversation they both knew needed addressed. Finally, Ruki got frustrated and took a deep breath. Just as he started to speak, Reita leaned forward. He closed the distance to kiss the singer full on the lips.---This is basically a prequel to Lipstick Stains and Conspicuous Affairs, but it could be read totally separately and isn't required to understand anything from the main story.
Relationships: Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Series: Conspicuous Affairs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Broken Contracts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rurukki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rurukki/gifts).



> Chapter 9 is busting my ass, so have a little peek at Reituki becoming established and the awkward meeting where Kai proposed his ridiculous contract for the members to not sleep together.
> 
> Enjoy and sorry for the wait on my next update. Writing Uruha is a little hard for some reason.

Ruki settled himself at the table with his bandmates and waited patiently for Kai to start the meeting he had abruptly called them together for. He tried his absolute best to stay focused, but he couldn't help his attention shifting towards the blond sitting across from him. It didn't help that said man kept nudging his leg gently with his foot under the table and sending him breathtakingly gorgeous smiles when their eyes would meet.

Kai pulled a folder out of his backpack and sat it on the table drawing the singer'sattention back from his distractions. "I have been thinking lately and if we are all going to be in this for the long run, I believe we need to do all we can to ensure we don't destroy ourselves, right?" He held up a piece of paper for them all to get a look at.

Ruki glanced over the words typed across it and furrowed his brows. "A contract? Haven't we already signed enough papers together?"

Kai nodded and looked rather proud of himself. "I wrote this one myself! I have heard horror stories of bands ending suddenly on bad terms due to members, um... spending too much special alone time together. I don't want that to happen to us!"

The small singer looked around at the others. Uruha had already taken a pen Kai had brought and signed it withiut a second thought before sliding it across the table to the other guitarist.

The guitarist smiled softly. "I really don't think you have to worry about anything like that, Leader-chan, but if it makes you feel better then we should all sign it!"

Aoi nodded in agreement to Uruha's words and took the pen so he could sign as well. "You never know. A lot could happen on the road. It can be lonely being so far from home so often."

Ruki looked back to Reita when he felt the other nudge his leg again. The other wasn't looking at him, but he had an expression on his face that showed he wasn't happy about this contract. The singer heaved a sigh and decided to just go along with it. He figured he might as well with three of them already signing the damn thing. He scribbled his name on the paper and slid it over to the bassist.

Reita just stared at it for a few moments. He chewed at his bottom lip in thought. "Okay, but what are the consequences for breaking this rule?"

Kai gave him a serious look. "My eternal disappointment. And I will give you the sad look!"

Reita snorted a short laugh. "We wouldn't want that, would we? No sad drummers allowed, okay?" He quickly put down his name with the others and handed it back to the drummer.

Kai seemed satisfied as he placed the contract back into the folder and put it away. "Thank you! Now we won't have to worry about coming to an untimely end of our careers over feelings! Or, well, physical feelings, I guess. Now then. Let's go over the schedule for this week. We have a photoshoot in a couple of days!"

Ruki tried to settle into to flow of the meeting, but his stomach felt a bit sour now. He was certain he and the man across from him had been dancing around something a little more than friendship since they first formed this band. Perhaps even before with the last band, it was hard for him to tell. Maybe Kai had caught on and that was the lead up to his suddenly producing a contract to hold them back.

He supposed it made sense, as the leader had explained it. Say they did take that step and became attached to one another and then later down the line they broke up and started hating each other. Surely they would no longer be able to work together and it would then lead to a rift that could tear the entire band apart. It was probably for the best to put those thoughts behind him and just focus on his work instead. He really did not want to risk losing this band. He avoided eye contact with Reita for the rest of the meeting. He couldn't bear to see the longing look in his eyes anymore.

* * *

With the meetings finished, they all headed out for the day. Ruki was about to head home when he was stopped by a hand around his wrist. He turned and frowned when he saw Reita giving him an almost hurt look.

"Hey, care to join me for the night? I really want to talk to you," the taller blond spoke softly.

Ruki had a feeling he already knew where this would lead, but he couldn't quite bring himself to turn him down. "Yeah, lead the way. I think I need to talk to you as well."

The two headed to Reita's car and made the journey to the bassist's house in a tense silence. Ruki absently played with a loose thread on the hem of his sweater as he felt the anxiety setting in. This conversation would go one of two ways; either they would settle the matter and go their separate ways or the contract they signed would be getting broken. He hated how much he was hoping for the latter.

When they settled in Reita's living room, the two ended up awkwardly staring at each other, neither one all that sure how to go about starting the conversation they both knew needed addressed. Finally, Ruki got frustrated and took a deep breath. Just as he started to speak, Reita leaned forward. He closed the distance to kiss the singer full on the lips.

Ruki immediately felt himself melting into the other's embrace as he moved his own arms to settle around the other blond's shoulders. He felt a sense of relief surge through his body as Reita moved to deepen the kiss, encouraged by him having returned the affection. The taller blond shifted and moved his leg up into the couch so he could push against Ruki to get him to lay back. He shivered as Reita’s hands slid up under his shirt to settle on his stomach.

He gasped out and moved to grab Reita’s wrists and stop his explorations. “Wait, stop!”

Reita immediately sat back and removed his hands from Ruki’s body. “I’m sorry! Shit, I let myself get carried away. I shouldn’t have done that.” He moved to stand, but Ruki quickly pulled him back and returned his hands to his body.

“No, that isn’t what I mean,” Ruki was starting to become agitated with himself. “I want this, but not here. I want the first time to be a little more special than a quick romp on the sofa. Can we go to the bedroom, please?”

Reita looked relieved at the request. He leaned forward to press their foreheads together. “Yeah, of course. Are you implying there will be other times after this?”

Ruki pouted up at him. “Are you saying you don’t want more than once?”

Reita stood, dragging Ruki to his feet with him. “Fuck Kai’s contract, I have been yearning for you way too long not to take the chance.”

Ruki sighed and allowed himself to be pushed backwards towards Reita’s bedroom. He slipped his hands under Reita’s shirt, pushing it up and over his head. Reita chuckled at his enthusiasm while returning the favor with Ruki’s and soon they were leaving a trail through Reita’s apartment with their discarded clothing until they were fully undressed and tumbling into the bassist’s bed together. The smaller man giggled at how clumsily they fell onto the mattress.

He rolled onto his back, taking Reita with him so he could settle between his legs. Having their bodies pressed fully together pulled moans from both of them at once. The taller stooped down to kiss him again, wasting no time before running his tongue along the seam of Ruki's lips.

The sensual way Reita was kissing him and the man's warmth weighing him down was absolutely maddening. Ruki couldn't remember a single time before this he had ever been this turned on. His hands roamed up Reita's back feeling the way his muscles twitched as he bucked their hips together gently.

Reita groaned softly and skimmed his hands up Ruki's thighs so he could encourage them wider apart. He sat up a bit, forcing a whine from the singer's throat as some of the contact between them was broken only for it to turn into a high pitched cry as the man above him shifted just enough for their lengths to glide together hotly.

He quickly became overwhelmed by the sensation created when Reita wrapped a hand firmly around both of them and slowly started to stroke them together. Ruki planted both feet on the mattress to assist himself in carefully bucking his hips up into that hand, in turn causing a delicious friction between them. He couldn't be certain how much time passed with them writhing against each other with heavy breaths practically echoing in the otherwise silence of the apartment around them. The only thing he was able to process was the body moving above him and the intense pleasure coursing through his veins almost painfully.

Much too soon, he felt his release drawing near. He clung tightly to Reita, tried to warn him, but ended up climaxing hard into the bassist's hands. He felt the other blond shudder as he picked up the pace of his strokes a little more, effectively helping Ruki ride out his pleasure while drawing himself over the edge as well.

Reita's arms gave out and he tilted slightly to one side so he would land next to Ruki, rather than crushing him with his weight. Ruki gave a small whimper and rolled towards him so he could snuggle close to him. He didn't care about the sticky mess between them. He just wanted to be in the man's arms again.

Reita wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head. "You alright, darling?"

Ruki shook his head against Reita's chest. "That was lovely, but I was expecting... more."

Reita chuckled and squeezed him tighter. "Oh, don't worry, Taka-chan. I am not even close to being done with you tonight."

Ruki felt a shiver of exhilarating excitement charge down his spine at that. "I am going to hold you to that."

* * *

The following day, Ruki found himself limping into the studio with a proud smile on his face. He could feel Kai eyeing him suspiciously, even more so when Reita arrived only a few moments after him with a similar expression on his face, but he honestly couldn't care. He was feeling absolute bliss. He could only hope that their blossoming relationship was strong enough to outlast the band, for all of their sakes.


End file.
